The Warm Sky
by psychoarea
Summary: Langit biru merebahkan sayapnya luas, saat itu pula kau mengatakan sebuah janji indah padaku. Kita tersenyum saat itu, tertawa bersama serta bergandengan tangan mengukir sebuah kenangan. Apa kau masih mengingatnya? Cerita lama yang kita torehkan dibawah langit biru ini?


Hai~hai~hai minna saya come back dengan cerita saya yang gak jelas alurnya ini XDDDD maaf saya nyampah /dooor/ tapi kalo ada yang minta delete pasti saya hapus kok. Silakan baca cerita kedua saya di fandom ini *0* bagi yang gak suka gak usah dibaca ya hehe. Dan bagi yang baca dimohon reviewnya A! /dooor/

.

.

.

**©Disclaimer: Eyeshield 21 by Riichiro Inagaki &Yusuke Murata**

**Song by Yuya Matsushita – Bird**

**Warning: Jelek pokoknya gak jelas :D typo lagi -_-"**

* * *

**Hana mo kimo bokura mo kanashii  
Sora ni mukatte nobiru shika nai  
Utsumu kutabi ni bokura wa kizuku  
Soshite mata miageru**  
_Bunga-bunga, pepohonan dan kita semua bersedih  
Hanya berpegangan teguh pada langit  
Setiap waktu kita melihat ke bawah, kita memperhatikan,  
Dan kemudian melihat ke atas sekali lagi_

Di tempat ini aku merebahkan tubuhku, merasakan angin panas berhembus menepis helai demi helai rambutku. Di tempat ini aku tengah memandang langit biru yang merebahkan warnanya dengan indah. Aku menatapnya, begitu indah saat ku lihat ke atas sana. Dan saat itu pula aku kembali memutar memori indah itu, sebuah kenangan di bawah langit biru ini. Bersamamu—

**_~Sena Kobayakawa~_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Nemuru anata wa kanashi sou de  
Warui yume demo miteru youda  
Boku wa koko dayo tonari ni iruyo  
Dokoemo mou ikanai  
HOW DO I LIVE WITHOUT YOU?**  
_Kau terlihat sedih saat kau tertidur  
Seolah kau bermimpi buruk  
Aku disini, disisimu  
Dan aku tak akan pergi kemanapun  
Bagaimana ku bisa hidup tanpamu?_

Saat itu musim panas kembali datang, kita masih bergandengan tangan di tempat ini, selalu dan selalu bersama— hanya kau dan aku. Saat itu pula aku teringat kata demi kata yang selalu kau ucapkan "Aku menyukaimu" ya, kau selalu mengatakannya. Sambil menatap birunya langit di atas sana kau selalu menggenggam tanganku erat— begitu hangat.

"Aku disini, disisimu—" sejenak kau mentapku dengan senyuman itu, selalu dan selalu seperti itu, "—dan aku tak akan pernah pergi kemanapun." Kau melanjutkan kata-katamu sesaat kemudian dan akupun hanya menatapmu dengan senyuman yang selalu kuberikan hanya untukmu.

"Apakah itu sebuah janji? "

"Ya—sebuah janji, janjiku padamu Suzuna."

"Dan mulai detik ini aku akan selalu megingat janji itu Sena, seperti saat aku melihat senyumanmu."

Di hari itu sebuah janji telah terukir, janji indah yang terlontar dari mulutmu. Aku percaya kau akan menepatinya karena aku selalu percaya dengan kata-kata yang terukir dibibirmu. Aku yakin kita akan terus bersama, menatap langit biru dari tempat ini serta mengukir banyak kenangan yang tak akan pernah terlupakan.

.

.

.

"Suzuna."

Saat itu akau mendengar sebuah suara yang begitu familiar ditelingaku serta hatiku. Perlahan aku mulai bangkit dari alam mimpiku, meninggalkan sebuah dunia fana yang tak begitu ku ingat. Aku mencari sosok itu, suaranya, wajahnya serta senyumannya. Aku mencarinya— dan aku menemukanmu.

"Sena." Aku sudah benar-benar tersadar dari dunia fanaku dan kini aku melihat sosokmu yang selalu tersenyum manis di dunia yang nyata, dunia yang ku cintai.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di tempat ini?" Suara Sena kembali terngiang memasuki telingaku.

"Hehehe sejujurnya aku menunggumu tetapi entah mengapa aku tertidur sejenak disini."

"Souka." Sejenak Sena duduk disebelahku, aku cukup terkejut dengan gerakannya tetapi kubiarkan saja demikian.

"Ada apa Sena?" Aku bertanya dengan sedikit cemas saat menyadari perubahan diraut wajahnya.

"Aku hanya sedang memikirkanmu."

"Aku? Memangnya ada apa denganku?"

"Sesaat aku melihatmu tertidur dan saat itu kau terlihat sedih, seolah kau bermimpi buruk saat kau tertidur tadi." Sena manatapku dalam, membuatku merasakan kehangatan itu.

"Sedih? Mimpi buruk? Mungkin aku memang mengalaminya saat itu tetapi asal kau berada disisiku aku sama sekali tak perduli dengan kesedihan dan mimpi buruk itu—" aku meraih tangan Sena dan menggenggamnya erat, "Karena kehangatanmu adalah penawar bagi rasa sedih serta mimpi buruk yang kualami."

.

.

.

**Hito wa mina sora wo miru  
Miagete wa me wo fuseru  
Itsuka mita aozora wo sagasezu ni nageku kedo  
Jiyuu sa to wagamama wo surikaete ikite kita  
Hoshi mo nai yoru no sora  
Yukuatemo mienai me de samayou**  
_Setiap orang memandang langit  
Melindungi matanya ketika memandang ke atas  
Melihat birunya langit  
Mencari sementara bernyanyi  
Kebebasan dan egoisme  
Bersimpangan selama ku hidup_  
_Di malam langit tak berbintang  
Mataku mengembara karena ku tak bisa menemukan takdirku_

"Sena~" Aku kembali memanggil namamu.

"Ya." Kau hanya menjawabnya singkat saat itu, saat kita kembali menatap langit biru di tempat ini.

"Bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Silakan saja tuan putriku." Sena tersenyum usil saat itu.

"Mana yang lebih kau suka, langit di siang hari atau di malam hari?" Entah mengapa aku ingin bertanya demikian dan kulihat Sena nampak bingung sesaat setelahnya.

"Aku suka keduanya—" Sena terdiam sesaat hanya untuk menatap langit biru itu, "Karena keduanya akan memancarkan keindahannya tersendiri di waktu yang berbeda."

"Hontou?"

"Umm, kufikir demikian. Di siang hari kau dapat merasakan keindahan langit itu, langit biru yang ditemani oleh awan putih serta matahari yang selalu mendampinginya. Saat itu pula kau merasakan kebebasan dibawahnya. Tetapi saat kau menatp langit di malam hari kau dapat melihat langit gelap yang bercahaya karena pantulan bulan serta ribuan bintang yang bertebaran menghiasinya. Saat itu pula hatimu merasa tenang dan kau dapat membayangkan mimpi indah apa yang akan kau impikan saat kau terlelap nanti."

Aku hanya mengangguk saat itu. sambil mencerna kata-katanya aku kenbali menatap langit biru yang indah di atas sana. Aku terlalu senang dan kufikir perasaan ini wajar karena siapapun pasti akan merasa senang saat berada disamping orang yang dicintainya. Aku selalu dan akan selalu mencintaimu...

.

.

.

**Nani mo kowai mono nado nakatta  
Sore wa mamoru monoga nai dake  
Ashita no koto mo jyuunen saki mo ima no boku wa kowai yo  
I NEED HUGGIN' MY SWEET HEART**  
_Ini bukan tuk dikhawatirkan  
Itu hanya karena ini bukan tuk dilindungi  
Hal-hal di esok hari dan berbagai hal dalam sepuluh tahun  
Hal yang terjadi sekarang membuatku takut  
Aku butuh pelukan, sayangku_

Panas matahari semakin menembus permukaan kulitku. Saat ini ku tengah menantimu, menanti kedatanganmu di tempat ini. Untuk kesekian kalinya aku menatap langit biru yang tetap indah dari tempat ini, dan saat itu pula terik matahari terus menemaniku saat menunggumu disini. Tetapi untunglah sesekali angin sejuk datang menyapaku serta menemani teriknya matahari yang kian terasa menembus kulitku.

Sesekali aku mengoreksi jam tanganku, menatap jarum jam yang terus berputar seiring berjalannya waktu. Sambil menunggumu aku terus berfikir tentang masa depanku beberapa tahun mendatang. Aku berfikir tentang hari esok, lusa dan seterusnya sampai waktu akan berhenti dengan sendirinya. Aku berfikir dengan janji-janji yang kita ucapkan bersama, kenangan indah serta saat-saat kau dan aku bersama.

Aku memikirkannya, aku tak bisa berhenti memikirkannya. Aku membutuhkanmu, selalu membutuhkanmu. Kehangatanmu, senyumanmu serta segala yang kubutuhkan hanya ada pada sosokmu seorang. Saat ini aku ingin sekali menggenggam tanganmu erat, memelukmu serta menyatakan perasaanku berulang-ulang kali.

**Hito wa mina sora ni naku  
Te wo hiroge yume wo miru  
Itsuka mita aozora wo  
Itsumade mo mamoru kedo**  
_Setiap orang menangis memandang langit,  
Biarkan tangan terulur selama mimpi ditemukan  
Langit biru yang kulihat setiap kali  
Kan kulindungi selamanya_

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama Suzuna."

"Sena—" Saat itu suaramu kembali menyadarkanku dan sosokmu kembali datang menghampiri diriku. Selalu dan selalu aku merasakan kehangatan dari sosok itu, Sena— kau selalu memeluk hatiku dengan lembut serta begitu hangat.

"Sekali lagi maaf ya Suzuna, hontou ni gomenasai."

"Daijoubu, aku akan selalu menunggumu Sena hehehe." Ya, aku akan selalu menunggumu sampai kau datang menunjukkan sosokmu dihadapanku.

Aku dan Sena kembali duduk terdiam di tempat ini. Hanya diam, tetapi semuanya begitu menyenangkan. Aku senang berada didekatmu dan aku ingin selalu berada disampingmu karena hanya dengan begini aku merasa hangat, hatiku begitu nyaman saat ini.

"Nee, Suzuna— aku ingin selalu bersamamu, aku ingin selalu melindungimu dan menatap indahnya langit tersebut bersamamu." Mendadak bola mata Sena menatapku tajam, sungguh tak bisa aku berpaling dari mata indah itu.

"Sena— aku—"

"Aku menyukaimu, aku berjanji di bawah langit biru ini bahwa aku akan selalu mencintaimu dan menjagamu seperti langit biru itu yang senantiasa menjaga keindahannya." Sena memotong kata-kataku, tidak hanya memotongnya dengan kata-kata tetapi dengan cepat Sena juga memotognya dengan sebuah pelukan hangat. Terlalu hangat— membuatku tak ingin lepas darinya.

"Aku suka Sena, aku mencintaimu dan aku tak ingin kehilanganmu." Aku tenggelam dalam pelukan hangatnya. Aku benar-benar tak bisa lepas dari sosokmu.

"Kau tak akan kehilanganku Suzuna karena aku akan selalu berada bersamamu."

Aku menyukaimu Sena, terlalu menyukaimu dan ku yakin kau pasti menyadarinya. Kau sadar kan Sena betapa aku membutuhkanmu? Aku ingin bersamamu, kau tau itu kan? Kau tak akan meghilang semudah itu, selamanya kau akan terus berada dihatiku...

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Jiyuu ni habataki tobi mawaru kage ni  
Boku wa mou akogare tari shinai  
Dare mo jiyuu ja nai jiyuu tte sou ja nai  
Sora niwa michi ga nai dake**  
_Karena mampu melebarkan sayap dan terbang bebas  
Aku tak berhasrat penuh keinginan lagi  
Tak seorang pun benar-benar bebas,  
Untuk itu bukan apa itu "Kebebasan"  
Ini hanyalah langit yang tak berbatas_

Kini kau telah pergi, kau telah terbang tinggi mengarungi langit yang luas itu. Kau meninggalkanku seorang diri disini. Kau meninggalkanku dengan berbagai macam janji yang kau ucapkan dibawah lagit biru ini. Tetapi ingtalah aku selalu menunggumu, menunggumu melebarkan sayapmu dan mengajakku terbang bersama denganmu. Kau harus mengingatnya...

"Sena kau selalu menyukaiku bukan?" Aku berbisik pelan saat angin kembali behembus membelai indah helai demi helai rambutku.

"Sena, apakah kau merasa bebas disana? Apakah kau telah selesai mengarungi langit biru serta langit malam yang kau sukai?"

Diam. Aku terdiam sejenak mencoba menahan air mataku agar tak lagi menghiasi wajahku. Aku tak ingin lagi melihatnya, aku tak ingin lagi melihat air mata itu jatuh membasahi wajahku. Aku ingin tersenyum, tersenyum seperti saat kita bersama.

**Anata to iu sora no naka  
Boku dake wo tojikomete  
Mou dokoemo ikanai yo  
Mou dokonimo ikanai de**  
_Di langit yang dinamakan "Kau",  
Dimana hanya aku yang melihatnya  
Ku tak pergi kemanapun,  
Jadi tolong jangan pergi kemanapun_

"Oh ya Sena, saat ini aku telah menemukan sebuah langit yang lebih indah dari langit biru ataupun langit berbintang dimalam hari."

Hangat, aku merasakan kehangatan yang begitu menusuk hatiku. Aku ingat kehangatan ini, kehagatan yang selalu kurasakan saat kau berada disisku. Kehangatan ini akan selalu kuingat walaupun kau tak lagi ada bersamaku disini— Sena—

"Nee, Sena apa kau sedang berada di dekatku saat ini? Jika iya maukah ku mendengarkan sebuah janji yang akan ku ucapkan saat ini?" Sejenak aku menarik nafas panjang.

"Dengar ya Sena, dibawah langit biru ini aku berjanji bahwa aku tak akan lagi bersedih karenamu, ingat itu ya Sena! Kemudian dibawah langit biru ini aku juga menyatakan bahwa aku tak membutuhkan langit manapun selain dirimu, Sena Kobayakawa— kau adalah langitku yang paling indah serta berharga."

**Hito wa mina sora no naka  
Jiyuu to iu kago no naka  
Anata dake ireba ii  
Kono sora ni mou tsubasa wa  
Iranai**  
_Semua orang di langit  
Di dalam sangkar bernama "Kebebasan"  
Hanya milikmu  
Diantara langit ini, ku tak butuh sayap lagi_

Kau adalah langitku Sena, tempatku melebarkan sayapku. Dan cintamu itu bagaikan sayapku yang selalu membantuku untuk terbang di langitmu itu. Oleh karena itu aku tak membutuhkan sayap yang nyata untuk terbang mengarungi langit indah itu bersamamu, karena aku memiliki cintamu.

Terimakasih atas cintamu, cintamu yang telah kau berikan padaku...~

.

.

.

.

.

**~FIN~ **

* * *

**Author : **Saya juga mau ngucapin terimakasih atas RnR di ff saya sebelumnya (Even I Can't Say 'I Love You') / maaf ya minna ceritanya memang gak jelas dan maaf untuk Hiruma yang dibuat seperti itu oleh saya XD

**Hiruma :** *nembak-nembak pake pistol cinta/doooor/* Sialan kau author jelek!1

**Author :** *kabooorrrrr*

**RnR Minna /**


End file.
